Hinata's Aura Guardian
by Dracoknight545
Summary: A blue bipedal canine is sent to the world for one purpose for the Akatsuki, the animal runs away barely escaping the clutches of the evil organization and finds him lost in the Land of Waves near the Land of Fire; where he encounters a certain Hyuuga Heiress. Now see what unfolds for this creature. Aura Sphere! Riolu, HinataxNaruto


**Hinata's Aura Guardian**

**Summary: A blue bipedal canine is sent to the world for one purpose for the Akatsuki, the animal runs away barely escaping the clutches of the evil organization and finds him lost in the Land of Waves near the Land of Fire; where he encounters a certain Hyuuga Heiress. Now see what unfolds for this creature…**

**Aura Sphere! Riolu, HinataxNaruto**

**Note: The begin of this chapter is going to be similar to Pokémon two part episode in the US, but in Japan it was an hour special of "Pokémon Ranger & The Kidnapped Riolu " and at the end of the chapter I'll leave a list of what moves Riolu uses in the chapter whenever a new move appears**

"Dattebayo"-Normal Speech

"_Dattebayo"_ - Thoughts/ Riolu's Memories/ Dreams

"_Dattebayo"_ – Flashback

"**Dattebayo"** – Demon Talk

"_**Dattebayo"**_ – Jutsu/Riolu's Attacks

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found **

**Somewhere in Kawa No Kuni**

In a deep cavern; a small blue and black bipedal canine wearing a mask with two black orb-like appendages attached to the mask, one on each side that made it more like a tanuki (A raccoon-dog) than a dog, was waking up on the cold dirty cave floor from being knocked. This is Riolu, for some reason he was kidnapped from his home and didn't know where he was and why he was brought here as well.

He looked around his cell for any sign of life, but the only thing there was a wooden door with a small peep window near the top. Riolu walked around for a bit and then sat against a wall and began to use his aura sight to find out where he is.

The blue canine was shocked by what he sensed; in another part of the cave a group of people were standing in a ring around lamp actually only two were physically there while the rest are holograms, but all of them were wearing cloaks, it design showed a cloud pattern on the cloaks.

"Itachi, Kisame, you two will stay here until Deidara and Sasori arrive to the base in Kawa No Kuni in two week so we can seal the one-tail. Afterward you two can go search for the four-tails until we can find out where the three-tails is located. Meanwhile train our new weapon, so he can be useful against the Nine-tails jinchuriki when the time comes" said one of the holograms with his rinnegan, purple eyes that showed inner rings

"Understood, but what do we do with it if it doesn't seem fit for our uses" asked a man with raven colored hair with onyx eyes called Itachi

"We must kill it or someone might find it if we either let it escapes from us" replied the Rinnegan leader

Then Riolu snapped out of his aura sensing, and walked up to the wooden door. Then he got into a familiar sense from "Dragon Ball Z" and ball of energy appeared in the empty space between his two paws.

The blue creature shot the ball at door, completely wrecking the door and the blue creature escaped into the halls and started to search for a way out of the cavern.

The explosion of the door that Riolu created got the group's attention, "Kisame, Itachi; go capture our weapon before it escapes. The meeting is adjourned until we reconvene for the sealing of the one-tail beast" said the Rinnegan man as him and other 7 holograms faded leaving Itachi and his partner Kisame, a man who was more like a fish actually a shark to be more exact than human alone.

"Well better go after it before it gets away" said Itachi

"I've been itching for a fight; despite it being so small, I might get some work capturing our target" commented Kisame as the two of them left to find the blue canine

The blue canine was running through the tunnels of the cave looking for a way out and was using its aura sensing to find it.

Unfortunately, Riolu began to sense two objects it was Itachi and Kisame coming at him and they weren't that far ahead of him also they were coming at the blue canine at a fast rate. Before Riolu was able to find a place to hide, Itachi and Kisame were in front of it.

"Well this is too easy, I thought it would have been a bit more challenging" commented Kisame

"I have to agree, if this is going to our weapon perhaps we should test its current strength before we train it so it can stand up to the Kyuubi's jinchuriki" said Itachi

Immediately Riolu leaped back from Kisame and Itachi and got into the stance it was when it destroyed the door, and creating the ball of dense energy

"Riolu" growled the blue creature as he shot the ball at Kisame and Itachi but Kisame's sword; Samehada absorbed the attack shocking the animal

"Well that was impressive, and my sword finds your chakra very nice. Itachi, you turn" commented Kisame as he looked at this partner.

"Alright" said Itachi and he began to make several hand signs and then said "_**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**_" as a giant fireball hurtled towards Riolu

After the fireball hit where Riolu was standing, Itachi and Kisame was looking for a weaken Riolu and it couldn't be found. "It seems that it had escaped" said Itachi as he noticed a small hole in the ground that could have been where the Riolu went.

"Well I have a feeling that our leader wouldn't like that it escaped" commented Kisame

"Yes, our leader would be displeased by that, but I believe it would survive even if it got hurt by my jutsu" said Itachi

"What if someone finds the creature and we run into it?" asked Kisame

"I'll take care of it with my sharingan" replied Itachi

"By the way, we didn't you used it earlier on it before it escaped?" asked Kisame

"I wanted to see what it can do before we began the supposed training on it" answered Itachi, why he didn't used his sharingan during the little fight against Riolu

* * *

**Outside in the middle of the Forest, Kawa no Kuni**

Riolu was in a small grotto licking his wounds from Itachi's jutsu and the results of braking down the door to its cell. After resting for a while, he began to look for place where he wouldn't run into those guys in black cloak with red clouds again.

Late at night, Riolu came a crossed a crate containing numerous and different types of produce. Suddenly he felt someone coming nearby; quickly Riolu leaped into the crate and hid among the vegetables and fruits and it began to sleep until the coast was cleared.

Unknowing to Riolu, the crate was sealed up and placed on a ship that was headed for Nami no Kuni (The Land of Waves). On the boat trip to the land of waves, a huge storm broke out causing the ship to lose some of its cargo and the crate that Riolu was in was among the cargo that was lost in the storm.

Riolu was awoken by the huge storm and was frightened by the storm and the raging sea that surround him. He grabbed several leaves of the lettuce creating a blanket in order to keep him dry, while the sea carries Riolu to somewhere safe.

* * *

**Several days later**

The crate that Riolu rode in landed on beach; Riolu broke free of the box but caused extreme pain to his left arm due to the salt water occasionally got into the crate while at sea.

Riolu walked wiry into the forest that was nearby to find some shelter and food, while holding his left arm so it can recover slowly and not cause not so much pain.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

It was a plain uneventful day as one lone figure walked across a large bridge towards her destination. This figure was a young girl around fifteen years of age with long flowing black hair with a dark blue tint to it in the right light. Her name was Hinata, firstborn heiress to the Hyuuga clan and currently on a solo mission.

Hinata was given this opportunity, for a couple of reasons. One reason was that her clan wanted her to take on more diplomatic-related mission. Even though they saw her as a failure to the clan, at least they could use her kindness to help the clan. Second, this mission was a C-rank one with little likelihood of interference to Wave to collect the final part of their installment payments for the mission Naruto helped them on about a few years ago.

Finally, Tsunade thought it would be good for Hinata to see others that valued Naruto too, and since the shy heiress admired the blonde she was a better choice than someone who thought little of him and may end of saying something derogatory and thus shaming Konoha in Wave's eyes or worse.

The mission had gone surprisingly well. Hinata came to the mayor's office, and they gave her the money which she sealed away in a scroll for convenience. She also asked about Naruto and everyone said only great things about him. She smiled at seeing a whole country respect the boy she had grown to love rather than just admire from afar in the shadows. Some people even asked about what kind of things he did back home, and Hinata slowly told them about some of the things she thought were more notable about the blonde shinobi. These included how he had helped her personally on several missions and what she heard from Neji and her other friends about what he did on missions with them in other countries before Naruto left on his training trip with the renowned Sanin Jiraiya.

Now it was time to leave, and Hinata had mixed feelings about what she had just been thru. She was happy that Naruto was so well respected, but upset that she would be going home to where there are numerous people that still despise Naruto. Hinata had no doubt in her mind just what she was thinking of doing to help them appeal to Naruto's better side, but her self-conscious side told her the odds weren't much better in her favor. After all, Naruto barely noticed her affections before he left on his trip due her low confidence.

_'But he should be coming back in a couple of weeks or sooner. Maybe now Naruto-kun will finally notice me and perhaps I can tell him about my feelings for him.' _Hinata thought to herself as she stepped off the Great Naruto Bridge and back onto the mainland to go home. _'If only I could face him without blushing, acting so nervously and fainting. What will it take for me to be just a little bolder? I would have to find some kind of exotic animal and give it to Naruto-kun or raise it myself'_

As Hinata walked through the forest path, a suddenly urge of pain hit the heiress. _'What is this feeling? Its pain; is there someone in pain and could sense their chakra sending a signal for help' _thought Hinata as she activated her clan kekki genkai, the byakugan to see where the signal was coming from. But the only thing she saw use a small blur of charka, she wasn't sure what the source of this chakra was.

Hinata deactivated her kekki genkai and walked to where she would encounter the blur of charka, and out of the brushes came a small blue and black bipedal canine wearing a mask with two black orb-like appendages attached to the mask, one on each side that made it more like a tanuki than a dog along with light yellow ring around its neck; there white stubs on the top of his paws.

It was holding its left arm, Hinata took notice of the way the small canine was holding his arm, and it was an injury from an attack of some kind. To prove it, the creature suddenly kneeled and cried in pan. She approached the animal slowly and kneeling down so they meet eye to eye.

Unfortunately the creature didn't take this kindly and thought that Hinata was a threat, and began to form a ball of chakra and shot at the Hyuuga Heiress causing her to fell back.

"Please I'm trying to help you" said Hinata, but the canine shot another one at the heiress. Unlike last time, Hinata activated her byakugan and reflected the attack with her jukken.

Suddenly the blue canine collapsed onto the ground, Hinata went over to it, picked up the knocked canine and carried it off someplace safe so that she can treat the wounded animal.

* * *

**Later the night**

Hinata had made camp for the night, as she bandaged and placed a bit of medical ointment on the canine's arm that was injured, it was combination of burns (Itachi's Fireball) and a cut (The Wood from the Door). She made a spread so that the canine could rest.

As both Hinata and the canine rest, Hinata began to have a strange dream from her usual dreams of being accepted by her family, her mother being alive and time with Naruto.

**Riolu's Dream**

'_The canine that Hinata patched up was practicing a technique as an elderly man was craving something out of wood. The Man had finish his craving project and called over the blue and black canine to himself. "Its finish my little Riolu" said the elderly man and then gave the wooden sculpture of Riolu, "This is for you". Riolu looked at the gift and cried happily with a smile as he held the small present from his caretaker._

_The elder saw someone coming towards them, he got up from where he was sitting and said "Yes?" questioned the man wearing an orange mask with one eye hole along with a black cloak._

"_Hand over my weapon to me or suffer the consequences" replied the man as he continued to walk towards the man and Riolu._

"_This Riolu is the guardian of our land and bring peace and harmony, not some tool to be used" explained the old man hopefully to stop the strange man_

"_Well then if it's peace you want, then I be the one to give you peace" said the masked man as he made several hand signs and then shouted "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu", The old man pushed Riolu as he prepared to take the attack himself. The bits of fire hit the man and severally burning him, and caused him to go unconscious_

_Riolu ran into some bushes and hid there until the masked man that injured the caretaker was gone. Once the cost was clear, Riolu walked quietly out of the bushes and went to the old man that was serious hurt. _

_Unfortunate the masked man appeared out of nowhere between Riolu and the old man, "You'll be coming with me" said Man as his eye changed to red and black and then said "Tsukyunomi" as Riolu looked into his eye and stunned by it and a huge bright light happened'_

**Dream Ends**

Hinata immediately was sprung out her sleeping bag and was shocked by what she had witness in her dream, 'What was that, it was not a dream. Could it have been a memory, then why was there someone with the sharingan there? I think I shold tell Lady Tsunade about this' thought Hinata as she went back to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Hinata woke up feeling better than she was last night after having that strange dream; she noticed that Riolu wasn't there. Hinata used her byakugan to find it, but it managed to get out of her range; even though this sadden her because she wanted to help the poor creature out more and find out where it came from and possible help it return home.

Hinata packed up her things and cleaned away anything that an enemy shinobi could find and track down Hinata, and began her trek home to Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village.

Unknowing to the Hyuuga Heiress, Riolu was secretly following her in the shadows.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So that was the first chapter of "Hinata's Aura Guardian", I hope you like and I'll have to the next chapter of "Keyblade Shinobi", "The Lost Heir" and "Naruto: Monster Tamers" later this month or in 2013. **

**I promise I'll work on these stories but I've been swamped with school which ends soon and I'll have free time to type more chapter to these stories.**


End file.
